Volunteer Thorn in My Side
by P.J. Bedingfield
Summary: Johnny is asked to join a new volunteer fire department. Part II Johnny has a wound that is more than it appeared.


** VOLUNTEER**By: Peggy Bedingfield

Johnny entered the locker room and quickly changed from his street clothes to his uniform. He was careful not to hit the flesh colored bandages covering the back of his hands and the side of his right arm. His face was a mask of sorrow. Chet Kelley saw Johnny as he entered the locker room and followed him. He wanted to get a jump on his favorite pigeon, but one look at Johnny's face changed his mind. Instead, he returned to the day room where Roy Desoto, Johnny's partner for the last few years, was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Roy," Chet said, "You better go check on your partner. He has a face as long as next week, and he looks kinda pale, too."

Roy looked up from the section of paper he was reading. He stared at Chet for a minute, trying to decide if he was the cause of his partner's long face. Finally deciding that Chet was serious in his concern, he rose and poured a cup of the strong black coffee for his partner.

Johnny was sitting in front of his locker, staring into space. Roy decided that Johnny did look a little pale and reached out, handing the cup of coffee to his partner.

"Hey," he said, as Johnny accepted the offered cup. "Want to talk about it?"

Johnny glanced up at his best friend's face. He saw worry and concern written in the lines around Roy's mouth and eyes. He sighed. He was not sure he was ready to re-live the morning's activities, but the look on his partner's face made the decision for him.

"There was a really bad accident out on FM 214 this morning. I saw it happen, and I hope to never see something like that again," Johnny said quietly.

Roy sat, waiting. Johnny would tell it in his own time. A sudden shaking of his partner's shoulders alerted Roy to the fact that the "accident" was more than the words Johnny had said.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"A kid driving a one-ton Dooley, pulled out to pass a smaller car on the bridge over Bear Creek. It's a blind curve, too." Johnny swallowed convulsively. Then continued, "Just about the time he was in the middle of the bridge a big rig came around the curve. Neither of the two had a place to go!"

Johnny hung his head and saw again the big truck roaring around the corner, heading for the one-ton truck. He rubbed his hands across his face and looked at Roy, his eyes haunted by what he had seen.

"The kid in the Dooley never knew what hit him. The big rig swerved the best he could, but he climbed the barrier and flew up into the air. When he came down, the Dooley was underneath him."

Roy gasped at the picture Johnny painted with his description of the accident. He reached out and clasped Johnny's shoulder in support of what the memories did to his friend's peace of mind.

"The driver of the car he was passing stopped about the same time I did. Poor woman was so shook up I thought she was going to pass out on me, but she was a trooper and called from the emergency phone just past the bridge.

"The Bear Canyon Volunteer Fire Department was out there so fast I barely had time to lay the driver of the truck down and get any kind of vitals on him."

"I didn't know Bear Canyon had a Volunteer Fire Department," Roy said in surprise.

"They're new, only been together for about three months. I think this is their first major emergency, other than some grass fires. They have a couple of EMT-1's in their group, too."

"That explains why we weren't toned out, then," Roy said.

"NOT a good way to start off the day!" Johnny exclaimed. "I mean; all I could do was sit and watch as it happened! It was like a slow motion picture playing back." Johnny stood up and faced his partner, "I hope I NEVER witness something like that ever again!"

Mike Stoker poked his head through the door, "Roll call, you two!"

"Come on," Roy said. "Let's not be late."

Captain Stanley noticed Johnny's pale appearance and glanced over to Roy. Roy gave a barely perceptible nod to let the captain know all was well. Hank did a mental revision of the duty roster. He gave Johnny the job of helping Mike with the hoses instead of the latrine. He re-assigned Marco to the latrine and Chet to the dorms; to Roy fell the job of cook.

Johnny and Roy had finished checking out the squad when Mike asked if Johnny was ready to "hang some hose." The two men were nearly finished with the hot chore when Captain Stanley came out to stand by the tower.

"Johnny, there's a Chief Neal Dentmyer in my office asking to speak with you," Captain Stanley told the paramedic. Johnny acknowledged his captain, and then signaled to Mike that the last of the hose was ready to be pulled up and hung. Johnny headed to the station at a trot. As he disappeared into the shady interior, Mike Stoker joined his captain at the base of the hose tower.

"Johnny in some kind of trouble, Cap?" Stoker asked.

"I don't know, Mike. I sure hope not," Hank answered his engineer.

In the Captain's office Johnny and Chief Dentmyer went back over the morning accident. Johnny was able to give a fairly good account of what he had seen without breaking down in nerves. He still shook with the shock whenever he thought about the accident.

In the dayroom Roy filled the men in on Johnny's morning adventure on his way to work.

"Madre Dios!" exclaimed Marcos. "If I had seen something like that I would have been too sick to help!"

"I don't think so, Marco," said Chet. "You would have done the same thing Johnny did. Then maybe later, you would have been sick. I know I would have." The others agreed with Chet's assessment of the situation.

Johnny's voice came from the truck bay. Another voice, deep and gravelly, rumbled in reply.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys," Johnny was saying as he walked into the dayroom followed by a tall, balding man in his late fifties.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Chief Neal Dentmyer of the Bear Canyon Police Force." Johnny stepped aside to let the men see whom he was talking about.

The men gathered round and shook hands as Johnny introduced them one by one. Chief Dentmyer smiled warmly at the men, giving a firm handshake, and repeating their name so as to place it firmly in his mind.

"I didn't know Bear Canyon had a police department," Captain Stanley said in surprise.

"We are fairly new. We've only been a real police force for about three months. There are about….oh, I'd say….three thousand in population in and around Bear Canyon. Some of us got together and put forth the idea of becoming a township, with hopes of becoming a city in the future. The police force was one of the first departments we formed once we had a city council in place.

"We've sent in our application to the government for recognition as a township, now all we are waiting on is the official approval before placing a city limit sign."

"They've also formed a Volunteer Fire Department," Johnny told his crewmates. "They have two EMT-1's on their roster, and have asked me and a couple of other guys living out there to volunteer."

Chief Dentmyer chuckled and said, "After today, son, they'll really be after you! You did a great job of getting the driver from the truck before it exploded."

Johnny ducked his head as a blush became visible along his neck and ran up into his face. He fidgeted around in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," said Chet, eyeballing the uncomfortable paramedic. "What exactly did he do?"

"He hasn't told you?" exclaimed the police chief.

The men shook their heads. All eyes were turned to the now visibly edgy paramedic, whose face was fire engine red.

"He was able to free the driver of the big rig before the grand explosion ripped the truck apart. He was burned somewhat during the rescue, but refused to go to the hospital for treatment. Told Jennifer he wasn't hurt too bad, just minor burns he would get treated at work. I'm surprised you didn't notice the bandages on his hands and upper arm," said Chief Dentmyer.

Captain Stanley and Roy reached for Johnny's arm at the same time. Roy turned the limb over and finally saw what Johnny had been trying to hide all morning. The flesh colored bandage had helped to hide the injury from close inspection, but now all could see the angry red blisters forming around the wound.

Captain Stanley turned angry eyes on his paramedic. "Johnny Gage, you twit! Why didn't you say something at roll call?"

"Cap, I'm not hurt that bad. It's just minor burns that will blister a little then go away!" Johnny said in defense.

"Roy, take him out to the squad and check over the burns. If you think he needs to go to Rampart, let me know!" Captain Stanley said, still glaring at Johnny.

"Come on, Junior," Roy said, equally angry with his partner. A small, minor injury, and Johnny would whine for hours, but something major, such as these burns appeared to be, and he never said a word.

Johnny sighed and followed his partner to the squad, "I'm telling ya, they aren't that bad. They don't even hurt!"

"Let's see the arm. Or are you hurt on both of them?" Roy asked, as he saw Johnny turn slightly away from him, keeping his left arm from view.

"I got burned on both arms, but the right one is worse than the left," Johnny admitted in defeat.

Roy peeled the bandages from the wounds and peered at them for a few minutes. He turned the arm first one way, then the other before saying, "I think we better get you to the hospital. The burns on this arm," he pointed to Johnny's right arm, " look to be second degree. If they are, you could get a nasty infection. You should know that by now."

"Okay, Roy, you take him in and I'll call in a still alarm," said Captain Stanley from behind Johnny. Both paramedics jumped at the unexpected voice of their captain. "And you, you twit, will go willingly and quietly! Do I make myself clear?" Captain Stanley said with a glare.

"Uh, yes, Cap," Johnny answered, subdued.

Hank turned to the police Chief who was quietly watching the interchange. He could not help but grin at the look on the young paramedic's face as his captain chewed him out. His eyes were twinkling, even as he tried hard to cover the smile that was growing wider by the moment.

"Thanks for stopping by, Chief. We probably wouldn't have noticed the burns until much later if you hadn't said something." Hank glared at the departing squad.

"I didn't mean to get the young man in trouble, Captain. I was just worried he wouldn't say anything about being hurt. He reminds me a lot of my own son. Stubborn about some things, and, well, you understand, I'm sure," said Dentmyer.

"Yes, I fully understand. Again, thanks for telling us." Hank shook the Police Chief's hand, and then walked him to his car. "You're welcome to stop by whenever you can," Hank told him.

"I might do that. Might even suggest some of the volunteers stop in once in a while, if your people don't mind?" he asked.

"Just contact LA Headquarters and clear it with them. We won't mind at all," Hank assured him.

With that said, Chief Dentmyer returned to his duties in Bear Canyon.

The ride to Rampart was silent. Roy kept glancing at his partner, who kept his eyes averted from him. He shook his head in exasperation. "Why didn't you say something, Partner?" Roy thought to himself. "You can complain for hours about some silly paper cut, or stubbed toe, but not one word about the burns. You still surprise me, even after all this time." Roy sighed as he continued to berate his partner silently.

At Rampart, Roy was not surprised that his partner was expected. Dixie glared at the hapless paramedic, then smiled to remove any censor from her words as she scolded him. Doctor's Brackett and Early did not give him that benefit as they examined the burns.

"Why didn't you come in this morning?" Brackett growled. "These burns are serious enough to make some scars if you aren't careful!"

"Johnny, didn't you even pay attention in class when we covered the treatment of burns?" Dr. Early asked, not as angry as Dr. Brackett was.

"Yes, doc, I did, but I was treated at the scene. Jennifer said I could probably get by with some light bandages for a day or so and I agreed with her," Johnny said defensively.

Brackett shook his head, still angry, but beginning to get over the initial shock. "I should take you off duty for these……."

"Doc!" Johnny interrupted.

Brackett held up his hands, "Let me finish! I said 'I should' not that 'I would'. I'll cover these with a heavy bandage and release you for duty, but ONLY if you promise to return before the shift is over and let me check the arm one more time before you leave for home."

"Alright, Doc!" Johnny said happily. He hated to lose time over what he considered a minor injury.

Once back at the station the day passed quickly. The squad had several runs, but none that needed follow-ups to Rampart.

"How's your arm?" Roy asked as they left their current run.

"A little sore and very itchy!" Johnny answered as he rubbed the bandages lightly. He stared out the window for a few minutes, then said to Roy, "Man, the kid was so young! He was only nineteen! Why'd he do such a dumb thing?"

"I can't answer that one, Junior. Guess he thought the way was clear. Where did the wreck actually happen?" Roy asked, trying to get Johnny to talk it all out before night.

"Just as you leave Bear Canyon, where the road starts to climb from the valley?" Johnny looked over at Roy who nodded his understanding. "The double yellow lines start about twenty feet from the bridge and keep on all the way up the hill. Plus, the blind curve where most people slow down before heading on out of the valley. He pulled out to pass just before he reached the double lines. Instead of pulling back in behind the car he put on the gas and tried to get by her before they reached the hill. He was almost clear when the big rig came around the curve. The rest I told you this morning," Johnny finished.

Roy tried not to picture the scene Johnny had painted, but could see it all too well, knowing the part of the canyon road Johnny had described.

Roy backed the squad into the bay. Johnny jumped out and headed for the day room.

"Man, I'm starved! I hope the guys left some chow for us!" Johnny said as he disappeared through the door.

Roy smiled at his partner's words. Johnny was a great one for jumping from subject to subject without warning, and food was one of his all-time favorite subjects.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Roy sat at the table in the day room drinking his coffee while Johnny finished up the dishes. He flipped through several sheets of paper before finding the one he was after.

"Johnny, was the run out to the Kinder home before or after the run for the kid that was bitten by the dog?" Roy asked his partner.

"Before. Remember, Vince got bitten by the kid. We had to treat him, too!" Johnny chuckled at the memory. Roy grinned in spite of himself.

"Well, that brings the log up to date. Now we can relax until the next run," Roy told Johnny.

"Want to play some cards?" Johnny asked as he dried his hands.

The bay doors were opening. The rest of 51's crew was returning from a rubbish fire called in thirty minutes before. As the tired men came into the room Johnny poured them coffee and sat the mugs on the table.

"Thanks, Johnny!" they said as each one collapsed in chairs, or on the couch.

The tones sounded in the building. Groans were heard from the men who jumped up and made a mad dash for their spots on the engine, and squad.

"STATION 51, ENGINE 36, STATION 110……HELP OUT BEAR CANYON FIRE DEPARTMENT ….. MVA…..BEAR CREEK BRIDGE…..CROSS STREET, FM 214……..Time out 21:20.

"Station 51….KMG 365" Captain Stanley said into the microphone. He paused long enough to give Roy a copy of the address slip then headed for the engine.

"Man not on the bridge again!" Johnny moaned. "This is the fourth wreck on that bridge in two months! I'm beginning to wish they would close the bridge and make FM 214 the only way in and out of the canyon."

Roy concentrated on the road, but knew how his partner felt. He had been with the volunteer firemen during the last wreck on the bridge. He and Johnny had gone to speak to the young fire department about paramedic training when the tones had sounded and they had been called out.

From a distance an orange glare could be seen lighting up the horizon. Smoke was colored orange and brown against the sunset. Johnny and Roy feared the worst. They rounded the corner and saw the accident. Three cars and two big rigs covered the whole bridge. Smoke and flames were visible from almost every vehicle.

Roy parked the squad beside one of the local police cruisers. He and Johnny jumped from the squad and pulled on their turnout coats and helmets. The cries of victims mingled with those of the rescue crews as more help arrived.

Captain Stanley approached the Volunteer Fire Chief. He quickly introduced himself then listened as Chris Farmer filled him in on the details of the accident and the rescues in progress.

One of the big rigs had lost its air brakes as it was coming down the steep slope. It had slammed into the rear of another rig, causing both rigs to jack-knife into the oncoming traffic.

"One of the rigs was carrying acetone, the other had an unknown chemical," Chief Farmer told him. "We don't have experience or training to handle hazardous material!"

"Not a problem," Hank told the nervous man. "We'll handle the chemical spills, you take care of the rescues!"

Captain Stanley pulled out his handy- talkie and called into LA Dispatch, "We need a haz-mat team at this scene! We have one vehicle carrying acetone and one with unknown chemicals!"

"10-4, 51," came Sam Lanier's calm voice.

Roy and Johnny approached the remains of what had once been a small truck. A man was slumped over the steering wheel, blood running from a gash on his forehead.

"I'll take this one, Johnny," Roy said, waving his partner towards a second vehicle.

"You sure?" Johnny asked, and at Roy's nod left to see who else was in need of help.

"Johnny!" he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Over here, by the big rig!" Johnny searched the deepening darkness until he saw one of the volunteer EMT's.

"What do you have?" he asked as he jogged over to the EMT.

"The driver is trapped inside. Chris and Jason are using the Jaws to free him from his dashboard. He's going to need a quick IV as well as the trauma suite." She told him.

"Great job, Jennifer! Let's see if we can help with the extrication," Johnny told her.

"Jennifer, we have the dash off him! Come on, we've got to get him moved before this thing blows!" Chris hollered at the two waiting on the sidelines.

Jennifer and Johnny quickly climbed aboard the rig, now neatly split apart. Jennifer held the backboard in place as Johnny slipped a c-collar on the victim.

"Chris, Jason!" Johnny called, " We're going to need help moving him!"

Chris and Jason moved into place. Jennifer and Chris were at the man's head; Johnny and Jason at his feet. With quick, sure movements, the driver was on the backboard. Roy trotted up in time to help lower the man from the decimated cab and place him into the waiting stokes. Suddenly, controlled panic ensued around them.

"Get out! Get out now! It's going to blow!" Chet cried from the other side of the rig.

People scattered. The rescue workers on the rig scrambled for safety. Jason and Jennifer grabbed the stokes and ran, carrying the unconscious man between them. Johnny was stopped in flight when his coat caught on a piece of jagged metal. He frantically pulled and yanked until the material tore, cutting his hand in the process.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chris yelled at his people.

Roy looked back expecting to see Johnny right behind him, but his partner was still in the truck.

"Johnny!" Roy cried, turning to go and help his partner, but Chris grabbed him and pulled him along.

"No, I've got to help Johnny!" Roy cried.

Chris looked back and his eyes widened when he saw the paramedic was still trapped in the truck. He let go his hold on Roy's arm. Before Roy could get too close, Johnny had freed himself and ran towards them, torn coat flapping around him.

A loud explosion shook the ground and deafened all those still too close to the rig. Roy watched in horror as Johnny was picked up and thrown across the safety barrier into the darkness below.

Johnny felt himself being lifted and thrown like confetti in the wind. He reached out, trying to grab hold of the barrier, but only managed to brush it with his fingertips as he passed over. The last thing he remembered was a massive pain traveling up his arm before darkness claimed him.

"Johnny!" Roy screamed in anguish. He charged back towards the barrier where he had seen his partner go over. "Johnny!" he cried again and again.

Captain Stanley had seen the explosion from behind the squad. He heard Roy calling frantically, racing back to the safety barrier. His worst nightmare had just been born. The man he had seen go over was indeed, one of his men.

Captain Stanley raced to join the stricken paramedic. He leaned over the barrier, trying to see into the inky blackness below them, but the darkness was too deep.

"Cap! He went over the edge. The explosion sent him over the barrier!" Roy exclaimed to his Captain.

"Captain Stanley," Chris said, "We have a couple of bush lights. We'll set them up and see if we can locate your man."

Captain Stanley nodded his agreement and continued to pace the barrier. Roy was frantic, and it took all his command to keep the man from climbing over the barrier into the darkness to look for his partner and friend.

"Roy, calm down! We'll have lights in just a minute. You can't go down there looking, blind!"

"Cap, he's hurt! He needs me there, now!" Roy cried.

"Yes, I know, but if you get hurt you will be of no use to him yourself!" Captain Stanley said sternly. Roy turned and paced back and forth again as they waited for Chris and his crew to set up the lights.

Soon the lights were in place. Chris and Jason sent the flood of bright white light into the canyon below. They panned the lights back and forth across the canyon walls, but no sign of the missing man was seen.

Roy desperately searched the lighted walls of the ravine as the lights continued to illuminate the area. Roy expected, at any moment, to see the mangled body of his partner lying amongst the boulders at the bottom of the cliff. They could see the raging waters of the river as it raced across the submerged rocks, and Roy hoped his partner had not been swept away.

"Cap," Mike said softly, "Do you think we'll find him alive? That's an awful long way to fall."

"We have to keep our hope alive, Mike, and support Roy, regardless of what we find," Hank told his engineer.

"Bring the lights in closer to the bridge," said Roy. "Shine it on the girders underneath us!"

"Roy, the blast had to have thrown him away from the bridge, either onto the rocks along the wall or into the river below," Chris told the frantically searching man.

"No!" Roy cried, shoving away from the Volunteer Fire Chief. "I saw him reaching for the barrier, he could have caught himself!"

Chris repositioned the lights and panned again back and forth.

"There!" Roy called out and jabbed a finger down into the darkness. "Move the light back three degrees. Stop! He's there!"

"How'd he see him?" Jason asked, in surprise. "I didn't see anything at all until he pointed him out!"

"You aren't looking with desperation to save your partner, either, Jason," Chris told him.

"Station 36 to station 51," Battalion Chief Howard's voice called over the handy- talkie.

"Station 51, go ahead," answered Captain Stanley.

"We have the fire under control. We will release you from this scene. Continue with your rescue!" said Chief Howard.

"10-4, 36," Captain Stanley acknowledged. He sagged in relief as he realized his attention did not have to be divided between two different operations.

"Marco, Mike," Hank called, "Get the safety belts and ropes! Chet, grab the stokes and bio-phone. Jennifer, help Chet with the supplies!"

The men went into action. The Bear Canyon Volunteers watched as the men from Station 51 went into action. They worked together like a well-oiled machine with little talk or wasted movement.

Captain Stanley saw the little group standing aside watching. He motioned Chris to join him at the barrier.

"We're going to need your First Response truck to tie off the rappel lines. Can you get one of your people to bring it in as close as possible?"

Chris nodded and called over his shoulder, "Gaylon, bring the First Response in closer. We need it to tie off the lines. Jason, bring my safety harness and rappelling gear."

"What do you think you're doing?" Captain Stanley asked the young volunteer Fire Chief.

"I'm going down with Roy to bring Johnny up," he answered.

Captain Stanley shook his head, " No, I can't let you do that. We are highly trained for this type of rescue work. As a civilian you can't be allowed to go down!"

"Captain Stanley, I am a licensed rescue man, myself. The only difference between myself and Roy is I don't get paid to do this!"

Roy watched anxiously the interchange between the two men as he completed his preparations to rappel down.

"Cap," Roy said quietly, "Chris is right. He has the training and the experience that is needed. I trust his judgement, and so would Johnny if he were here in my place."

Captain Stanley stood indecisively for a moment, then slowly nodded his permission for Chris to accompany Roy over the side.

Roy and Chris stepped across the barrier. They locked eyes for a split second, and then both kicked off into space.

As the men drew closer to the injured paramedic, they were able to see some of his injuries. Chris, on Roy's left, saw something the paramedic could not see. Johnny was hanging precariously from the girders. His torn coat and one arm were all that kept the unconscious man from falling.

A sudden, strong gust of wind caused Roy to miss his landing. He slammed into the side of the bridge.

"You okay?" Chris called.

"I'm fine," Roy answered as he quickly regained his footing.

"Johnny!" Roy called when they were close enough to see the injured man clearly. "Johnny, can you hear me?"

Johnny did not respond. Another strong gust of wind made the unconscious man sway away from the girders. It was then that Roy saw how precarious a position Johnny was in.

"Chris, can you get a good hold of Johnny's coat and move him in closer to the girders?" Roy called. The wind was picking up and both men had to fight to stay in place.

Chris reached out and grabbed Johnny's coat. He carefully maneuvered around until he had a firm grip on the paramedic.

"Okay, I have him!" Chris called.

Roy quickly took the extra safety belt and began to slip it around the still form of his partner. Another strong gust of wind threw both men off balance and Chris felt the turnout coat slipping from his grip.

"Roy, I'm losing my grip! I can't hold him!"

Roy made a mad grab for Johnny's flapping coat, but caught his arm as it slid from between the girders. As Johnny's full weight landed on the arm Roy was holding, both men heard a sickening snap. Roy felt a sharp pain travel up his arm and into his shoulder, then down his back. He fought off a wave of dizziness and concentrated on holding on to his unconscious friend. The safety belt, not completely fastened, fell from Johnny and disappeared into the inky blackness below them.

"Hang on!" Chris called. He scampered over the girders, trying to keep his rope clear, and reached for Johnny again. Chris yelled up to the men on the bridge, "I need slack!" Chris felt the rope go slack and quickly worked his way to Roy's side. He climbed lower and reached for Johnny's dangling form.

The people on the bridge had seen Johnny fall. The sudden weight on the rope threw some off balance, but they quickly recovered.

Chris grabbed Johnny by the coat again, then wrapped his arms around the man's chest.

"I've got him!" Chris grunted. "Let me take his full weight until you can get even with me."

"No, we'll have the men pull him up, then we can both hold him and all three of us be raised together," Roy explained his idea.

"Cap! Bring Chris and Johnny even with me!" Roy called up. Slowly Chris and Johnny were raised to an even level with Roy. "Hold!" Roy called.

The two men halted, swinging slowly as the wind pushed them around. Chris felt Roy wrap his arm around Johnny's waist. He made sure his grip was secure then, yanked twice on his rope to signal they were ready to be pulled up.

As they slowly rose, Johnny started to regain consciousness. He struggled, in his confusion, making Roy loose his grip on the line, and nearly loosing his grip on his friend.

"Johnny, calm down! You're safe! We are going to get you topside and get you to Rampart!" Roy spoke calmly to his partner. Johnny went limp as darkness claimed him again.

Willing hands reached across the barrier and pulled the three men to safety. Roy shed his safety belt then knelt next to his friend.

"Johnny, open your eyes!" Roy demanded.

"Roy?" Johnny asked, puzzled. "Man, what happened?"

"Later, Junior. You just stay with me now," Roy told him.

"Chet, contact Rampart. Mike, can you get his BP for me?" Roy was in his element. Calmness overtook him as his training took over. "Jennifer, get the IV ready. As soon as we get permission we'll get it started." Roy barked out orders, completely in control of the situation now that Johnny was back on firm ground.

"Rampart Base, this is County 51, how do you read?" Chet called.

"51, we read you loud and clear," Dixie said.

"10-4 Rampart, stand by," Chet said. He handed the phone to Roy.

"Rampart, we have a male, twenty eight years old. He is the victim of an explosion and fall from a bridge. Vitals are: BP 90 over 60 pulse is 80 and respiration's 12 and ragged," Roy recited. "Pupils are equal and reactive. There is a contusion on the left side of the head, at the hairline. He also has possible broken ribs and a broken arm with possible dislocated shoulder. Patient is unconscious, but responsive to induced pain. The arm is splinted and immobilized. We also have him on six liters of O2."

"10-4, 51. Start an IV, D5W. Also start one with Ringers. Keep patient on six liters of oxygen and transport immediately," Brackett ordered.

"IV D5W, IV Ringers, six liters oxygen and transport immediately. 10-4, Rampart!" Roy responded.

Johnny's eyes fluttered open. He struggled to sit up, but was firmly pushed back down. He looked around, spying Chris and Jennifer. "Roy? Where's Roy?" he asked.

"Right here, Johnny," Roy said, leaning into Johnny's line of sight. "Lay still now. We'll be on our way in just a minute."

"Where we going? What about the fire?" Johnny struggled to rise again, but was forcefully held down.

"Relax, the fire's out." Jennifer told him.

"Oh, okay. Man, did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" Johnny said, before passing out, again.

Johnny was placed on the gurney and loaded into the ambulance. The ride to Rampart was quiet except when Roy contacted the hospital to update them on Johnny's condition.

Roy felt the ambulance slow, then turn and back into the Emergency Bay. Dr. Brackett and Dixie McCall met them at the doors. Dixie's eyes widened when she realized who the patient was.

"How are his vitals?" Dr. Brackett asked as they wheeled Johnny into the treatment room.

"Unchanged since the last time I called in," Roy told him.

"I want a full skull series, also get x-rays of his shoulder and arm and full blood work. Get Dr. Early down here, STAT!" Dr. Brackett said in his gruff way.

Dixie had Dr. Early paged, then called for the portable x-ray to be brought down. Once that was accomplished she took the necessary blood for all the tests that needed to be performed.

Roy stood back and watched in silence. He was worried because Johnny had not regained consciousness since leaving the scene of the accident. He absently reached up to rub his shoulder and winced, but was glad no one saw him.

Dixie saw him standing by the door looking haggard and tired. Worry lines creased his face, and tiredness caused his shoulders to slump.

"Come on, Roy, I'll buy you a cup of coffee," Dixie told him as she led him from the room. They walked to the staff lounge. Dixie poured him a cup of the strong black coffee that was always on the burner.

"I think I had better call Joanne," Roy said. "She'll want to know about Johnny."

"Why don't you wait and let us find something out, first?" Dixie asked. "Then you'll have something worth telling her."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Roy said. He sipped his coffee as he sat at the table in the lounge. He did not hear Dixie leave, or see the men who joined him in the lounge. He sat, staring into space, lost in thought.

"Why did I leave him? I should have stayed and made sure he was out safely, but no, I ran with the rest of the group. I took it for granted that he was right behind me!" Roy hung his head. Captain Stanley and the others watched in silence. They saw how worried Roy was. His silence told them more than any words he could have said.

"Roy?" Captain Stanley finally broke the silence of the room. "What did the doctors say?" Roy did not move or reply. "Roy?" Hank said again and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder to get his attention. He snatched his hand away when Roy let out a yelp and jumped away. Roy's face had gone pasty white. He stood in surprise, looking at the men around him.

"You okay, Roy?" Hank Stanley asked in concern. He watched as Roy gingerly reached up to rub his aching shoulder. "When did you get hurt?" Hank asked, exasperated at Roy for not mentioning his injury. "Just as bad as Johnny!" he thought.

"It's nothing, Cap. I think I might have pulled some muscles when I caught Johnny." Roy turned away to try and hide how bad he was hurting, but Mike Stoker saw the look that crossed his face and stepped up to the paramedic.

"Don't you think you should have that shoulder examined? I suspect if it were Johnny you would be insisting on it." Mike watched Roy's expression as disbelief crossed his face, then a watery smile of defeat.

"Chet, go get one of the doctors and tell them we have another patient for them," Hank ordered.

Marco stood watching, wishing he could do more than just be there. He whispered a silent prayer for his two friends.

"Come on, pal, let's get you to a treatment room so the doctor can have a good look at that shoulder," Mike said to Roy. Captain Stanley nodded his agreement and opened the door for the paramedic.

"After you!" Hank said.

Dr. Brackett looked at Roy sitting on the exam table. His face twitched in annoyance. "Why didn't you let us know when you got here that you were also hurt?"

"I was concentrating on Johnny, keeping him stable. I didn't even remember hurting my arm until Cap touched it a few minutes ago," Roy explained.

Brackett sighed, "Dixie, get x-ray back down here and let's get some pictures of this shoulder. I just don't understand how you guys do it!"

"Do what?" Roy asked in surprise.

"You worry like crazy if one of the others get hurt, but let yourself get hurt and you never say a word!" Brackett told him.

"I guess we just don't ever think our own injury is bad enough to warrant help." Roy tried to excuse himself.

"Well, just don't let it happen again. I would expect something like this from Johnny, but you surprised me!" Brackett told him, gruffly.

Dixie stood next to Johnny's bed. She reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead.

"Come on, Johnny. Wake up. You've been asleep long enough."

Johnny lay quietly in the bed, unmoving and unknowing, about the people who were waiting to see him. He floated in a see of tranquil darkness, warm and safe. Something began to disturb his sleep. A soft voice and a gentle hand beckoned him from the safe haven of the darkness. He stirred restlessly, not wanting to break the calm. He heard the voice again, no; it was a different voice, deeper and more insistent. He stirred again, this time seeing a dim light. He tried to focus, but the effort was too much and he drifted back towards the darkness.

The voice called again. Johnny felt something touch his shoulder. The voice called again, more demanding and a little harsher. He frowned and tried to turn away, but something held him. He began to struggle.

"Johnny!" he heard. "Johnny! Don't struggle! You're safe!" His eyes fluttered, once, twice, then slowly opened. He looked into the face of Dixie McCall.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"You tell me," Dr. Brackett said as he entered the room.

"Dr. Brackett? Am I at Rampart?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, you were brought in about two hours ago," Brackett told him. "You have a broken leg and broken arm as well as a dislocated shoulder. We're sending you up to orthopedics to set the arm and leg. They'll also put your arm back in socket."

"Oh, great! I guess that means I'll be here a while," Johnny said glumly. He looked around the exam room. "Where's Roy?"

"Roy is in treatment one. Seems he caught you when you fell and did some damage to his own shoulder," Dr. Brackett told him.

"Roy's hurt?" Johnny asked. "He'll be alright, won't he? Did anyone call Joanne? Oh, man! It's my fault!" Johnny said, trying to get off the exam bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dr. Brackett asked as he restrained the upset paramedic.

"I gotta go see Roy; tell him I'm sorry!" Johnny said, struggling harder against the doctor.

"Roy's going to be fine! You need to lay here and stay quiet! You'll both be going up to orthopedics.

"You can see each other once you get into a room!" Dr. Brackett said to the agitated man.

Roy looked over at his sleeping partner. Johnny had his uninjured arm lying across his eyes. He gently snored, still under the influence of the painkillers he had been given earlier.

A soft knocked interrupted his thoughts. He looked up as his wife looked around the door. He smiled at her and waved her forwards, into the room. She quickly joined Roy at his bedside. She glanced over at his sleeping roommate.

"How's he doing?" she asked quietly.

"He'll be okay in a few weeks. Dixie said he didn't have any broken ribs, thankfully! He just came in from having his leg and arm cast. They had to knock him out to set his shoulder back to rights, but at least he's out of danger."

Joanne smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. She tiptoed over to Johnny and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Gently she brushed the one lock of hair that stubbornly refused to stay in place. She gazed fondly at her 'third child', then returned to Roy's bedside where she leaned over him and kissed him soundly.

"Next time you get hurt saving someone, you better tell the doctors!" she scolded.

"Yes, dear," Roy said meekly, ducking his head.

"Don't you 'Yes, dear' me, Roy Desoto!" Joanne continued to scold him. "You could have been hurt seriously, and the delay in treatment could have kept you from making a full recovery!"

"You've been talking to Dixie, haven't you?" Roy teased.

"Well, just for a minute," Joanne answered. "She told me to really scold you so you don't do a repeat performance!"

"Dr. Brackett came down hard on me, too," Roy told her. "Said he expected something like that out of Johnny, but I surprised him!" Movement from the other bed made both people pause. They waited to see if Johnny was awake before talking again.

"How long will he be out of it?" Joanne asked.

"Dixie said he should wake up in about an hour. That was about forty five minutes ago, so I expect him to wake up any time."

"Poor Johnny! He's always getting the worst end of the deal when it comes to rescues!" Joanne commiserated for the sleeping man.

"Hey, it's been almost two years since he last got hurt. I'd say he had a record going!" Roy told his wife. "No one ever said anything in case he was afraid he would be jinxed, but I guess he just ran out of luck on this one."

"Roy Desoto, I thought you didn't believe in that kind of stuff!" Joanne said in surprise. "How many times have I heard you lecture Johnny about that nonsense!"

"I don't believe in it, but he does." Roy glanced at his sleeping partner. Johnny was starting to moan as the pain medication began to wear off. "He's waking up."

Johnny moaned once more. His eyelids fluttered, then slowly opened. He looked around, confused about where he was. He saw Joanne standing next to Roy's bed, then memory flooded back to him.

"Roy?" Johnny asked.

"I'm here, partner. How're you feeling?" Roy answered.

"Umm, sore, tired and thirsty. Dr. Brackett said you were hurt!" Johnny tried to sit up to see his friend for himself, but gave up when pain lanced through his injured shoulder.

"I'm fine, Junior. I dislocated my shoulder and tore a few ligaments when I caught you. You know, you're heavier than you look!" Roy teased him.

"Yeah, well, you're no light-weight yourself, ya know!" Johnny said with a chuckle. His mind began to clear more and more as the drugs in his system cleared out.

Joanne rolled her eyes at the two bantering back and forth. She smiled at them; happy to know her two favorite men would soon be well and back to normal.

"I've got to go. The kids will be home from school in a bit and I want to be the one to tell them their daddy has been hurt. I love you, Roy!" She gave him another kiss. "And you!" she glared at Johnny in mock anger, "Quit trying to fly without wings!"

Johnny gave her a lopsided grin. "Yes ma'am!" he said.

After Joanne had gone Johnny sat staring at the wall. Roy looked over and saw the frown on his friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Johnny lay quietly, not answering right away. He glanced at Roy, seeing the bandage that circled his shoulder. He frowned, shaking his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell the doctors you were hurt! Man, I bet Cap chewed you out royally!"

"Well, Cap didn't do the chewing, at least not as much as Dixie and Dr. Brackett, but I was more worried about you. My hurt didn't seem as important at the time," Roy tried to explain what he had been feeling.

"I guess I came close to biting the bullet on this one, huh?" Johnny asked quietly, as his memory of the ravine came back into focus. "Man, how did I end up in the girders?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm just happy you're still with me. I'd really hate to have to break in a new partner!" Roy told him.

Johnny grinned, "You'd probably get stuck with Bryce!"

Roy rolled his eyes and moaned in a dramatic way. Dixie walked in and frowned when she heard him.

"Roy, are you in pain?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, pain caused by an inconsiderate partner!" Roy stated, glaring at Johnny, who had ducked under the covers to hide his grin.

Dixie stared at the two men, one hiding under the covers. "Johnny Gage, be nice!"

Johnny poked his head out and gave Dixie a wounded look. He splayed his hand across his chest and gave both a look of pure innocence, "Me? What did I do?"

Dixie turned and stalked from the room, her errand completely forgotten. Through the closed door came the sound of laughter. She smiled and headed back to her station down in emergency.

Her two favorite paramedics were on the road to complete recovery.

**THORN IN MY SIDE**

Roy stood in front of his locker. He gently swiveled his arm in a circular motion. A slight pain raced along the inner part of his arm, but it was bearable compared to two months earlier; before the surgery to repair the ligaments he had torn.

Johnny entered the locker room, whistling a tuneless cacophony of sound. He swung open his locker door and proceeded to change from street clothes to uniform. He glanced at his partner and grinned.

"Morning, Pally! How's the arm?"

"Feels great. It's really nice to be able to move it again without hurting all the time!" Roy answered with a grin of his own. He glanced again at his partner and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Where'd you get that scratch?" He pointed to a red scar running down Johnny's side and disappearing into the belt line of his pants.

"Oh, that? It's several weeks old now. There was a brush fire in the canyon. I was helping old man Perkins cut a firebreak along the property line and got caught by some old barbed wire. Hurt like the devil for a couple of days, but then I got used to it and it quit hurting. You know, one of those little cuts you never remember getting when it happens, but later on it hurts like crazy?" Johnny explained.

Roy shook his head. Johnny and his 'little' cuts and bruises would have set a normal person on edge, or worse, to the hospital many times over. He paused in lacing up his shoes and looked up at his partner. He studied Johnny's movements as he dressed and noticed other 'little' cuts, bruises and some minor contusions that dotted his partner's torso.

"Is it my imagination, or do you have more 'little' boo-boo's than usual?" Roy asked. Some of the cuts looked deep.

"Nah, just the normal amount. I've been really working on getting the dry brush out away from the house and barn. You only notice these cause they're still fresh." Johnny zipped up his pants and sat on the bench to change his shoes. "I always have some bumps and scrapes when I come in."

"That's true, but you seem to be acquiring more than usual these last few months. I thought you said you weren't going to join the volunteer fire department there in Bear Canyon."

"I did, and I'm not. I told you, I've just been really working on cleaning out brush. It's hard work and you got to expect some minor injuries." Johnny said in exasperation. He slammed his locker door and left the locker room. "You want some coffee before roll call?"

Roy sighed. He closed his locker and followed Johnny to the day room. Johnny handed him a cup then poured coffee for both of them.

"Look," Roy said, continuing their conversation from the locker room, "I didn't mean to sound nosey, but, well, I just don't want to see you get to over worked! I mean, you work here doing a hard job, then to go home and do the same type job on your days off?"

"That's why it's called '**_VOLUNTEERING_**' and I told you, I'm not part of the fire department there!"

Captain Stanley entered the room, "Who volunteered for what?"

"Nothing, Cap," Johnny said, glaring at his partner. "Roy's just playing worried daddy, again." Johnny walked away and sat at the table. He pulled part of the paper towards him and buried his nose in the sports section.

"Well, you two need to work it out between yourselves. Roll call in five minutes." Hank walked from the room, coffee cup refilled.

Roy stood quietly by the counter, sipping his coffee and watching his partner read the paper. He grinned when Johnny absently reached down and scratched at the cut on his side. "Uh huh, not bothering you, is it?" he thought.

"Roll call!" Captain Stanley called out. The men scurried from the different parts of the station and lined up in the truck bay. They stood looking with curious eyes at Roy when Johnny pointedly walked by his partner without looking at him, or speaking to him.

"Okay, men,this morning we will be doing some routine drills with the new hoses that came in yesterday during C-shift. Roy, you and Johnny have a paramedic meeting at eleven at Rampart. The Fire Department picnic is in three months and volunteers are being asked to help out with the planning." A slight groan was heard from someone and Hank glared at the men until his eyes lighted on Johnny. He raised an eyebrow in question, but kept on with his announcements.

"Now, chores for today. Mike; engine bay and day room. Marco and Chet, you have the hoses. Roy, you have the dorm and Johnny, latrine. Marco, you get to cook today. Any questions? Then let's get started." Captain Stanley went to his office for the ever-present paperwork and the men scattered to their respective jobs.

Johnny and Roy did their morning equipment check then split up to do their assigned chores. Roy watched with amusement as Johnny disappeared into the latrines. He knew it had been Johnny that groaned at the mention of volunteers.

Roy quickly stripped the beds and remade them. He got out the mopping supplies and saw Johnny bending over the sink, his shirt open. Concern crossed his features. He really did not care how Johnny felt, he did worry about his best friend, and right now it looked as though he was hurting more than he let on. Roy walked to the door and stood watching as Johnny carefully washed the scratch on his side. He grimaced when the water hit a spot close to the belt line. Reaching out for a paper towel, he saw his partner's reflection in the mirror.

"What?" he asked, guardedly.

"How bad is that cut, Junior?" Roy asked, but did not wait for a reply. He reached out and slipped the shirt away from the red mark and followed it down with his eyes. The mark was dark red, but no scab was visible. A deep purple bruise, however, was visible. Roy motioned to it, "Where'd that come from?"

Johnny stood up and looked his partner in the eye. "A rock flew up from the ground while we were cutting some small trees down to make a fire break. It caught me in the ribs and bounced off. It is just a bruise. There are no broken ribs or punctured lung, or anything else for you to look so worried about!" Johnny buttoned his shirt and tucked it back in. He grabbed the mop and bucket and headed for the dorm. "Here, I made some mop water for you."

"Why were you putting water on the scratch?" Roy asked, determined to know the exact amount of damage his partner had sustained during his recuperation period.

"Because I got some of the cleaning fluid on my shirt and it soaked through. I didn't want to get a chemical burn!" Johnny said in exasperation.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm over doing the concern part, but you can't come to work all beat up and think no one will notice!"

"Hey," Johnny grinned, "I'd think you were mad at me if you didn't act so concerned."

Roy stretched out his hand, "Give me the mop, you nut!"

"Roy, I haven't joined the Volunteer Fire Department. I explained to them why it wouldn't be a good idea," Johnny said to his partner. "They understood and are okay with it. I go out only if they have no one else to call on, and then, only if it is a medical call. No fires or rescues."

"You're a good man, Junior," Roy said as he dipped the mop into the bucket and started to push it around, "Now, get out of here and let me get the dorm finished."

The tones sounded, making everyone jump. Mops hit the floor and the hose lay in a crumpled pile as the men raced to their vehicles.

"Engine 51……rubbish fire…..2234 Old Mill Road……2-2-3-4- Old Mill Road…..cross street Holly Lake Road….time out 11:23.

"Engine 51 KMG 365," Captain Stanley acknowledged.

Roy and Johnny stopped as the call came through. They returned to their chores as the engine roared to life and Mike expertly guided it out of the bay.

"Man, a rubbish fire," Johnny said. "I'm glad we didn't have to go! It's already so hot I can cut the air with a knife!" Johnny went towards the day room, then stopped and asked, "You want a cup of coffee, or something else to drink?"

"Not right now. I'll be in there in just a minute. There's not much left to do in the dorm." Roy said. He watched Johnny carefully as he turned to leave. It was not that hot and Johnny's statement of being overly warm made his radar go into action. He decided that next time they made a run to Rampart he would have one of the doctors check Johnny to be certain he was not hurt worse than he let on. Johnny, he knew, would hate to be put back on leave after having come off sick leave two weeks previously. Roy went back to mopping, unaware that his partner was indeed in more pain than he was letting on.

Lunchtime came and went and Johnny remained quiet. The others had been giving him speculative looks when they thought he could not see. Johnny had not eaten much, saying the heat was making him lose his appetite. Captain Stanley looked at his junior paramedic thoughtfully, but did not say anything.

After lunch he had gone into his office and closed the door. The men could hear him talking on the telephone, but the closed door muffled his words. Mike caught Chet listening at the door, and gave him such a fierce look that he slipped away, still none the wiser about his captain's conversation.

As evening came, the station began to cool off and the men began to move around more. Johnny was raiding the refrigerator when Captain Stanley walked in.

"Johnny, can I talk to you a minute?" he asked.

"Uh, sure Cap," Johnny said, uncertain what he might have done.

Chet raised his brows as Johnny passed by. "Shut up, Chet!" Johnny said.

"What?" Chet asked the others in the room.

They just sat and looked at Chet, each wondering what Johnny had done to be called into the captain's office. Once Johnny was out of the room all eyes turned to his partner. Roy looked up from the book he was reading and was surprised to see all of them watching him in expectation.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

Chet wiggled his brows and tilted his head in the direction of their captain's office. "What's Johnny done this time?"

"Chet, why does anyone have to do something to be called into the office? You act like Johnny had been called to the principle's office for fighting, or something!" Roy said angrily. "For all you know, Cap may just want to ask about the Volunteer Fire Department and how it is shaping up!"

"He could do that out here. I was wondering how it was going. He could just tell all of us at once!" Chet said, smugly.

Captain Stanley entered the day room," Roy, would come join Johnny and me for a minute?"

Roy got up and followed Hank into his office. Johnny was leaning over a map that was spread out on the desk. He was following a line that had been penciled in and adding some marks of his own.

"What's up?" Roy said, looking first at his partner then at his captain. "What's the map for?"

"Headquarters has asked each station to mark out the districts where they serve. The squads go a little farther a-field than the engines, so I thought maybe you and Johnny should mark out the boundaries for the squad." Hank explained. "There have been several Volunteer Fire Departments started since Bear Canyon formed up. HQ thinks we can shrink our boundaries a little with the new departments. We would be used to back them up, like we did Bear Canyon several months ago.

"These volunteer departments seem to be a bigger help than was formally thought to be, and we want to encourage them as much as possible."

Roy glanced at the map and saw the lines that Johnny and Hank had already drawn in. He stood next to Johnny, studying the lines then reached out and traced a different path, deviating from the original line drawn.

"We don't go to this area any more," Roy told them. "110's covers this area and 36's cover this area here." He drew a new line. "What are these colored lines here and here?" he asked, glancing at the Captain.

"The different colors are the different volunteer departments and the boundaries they will cover. This, this and this," he pointed out, "are the lines where each station will cross over to be back up, should they be needed." Captain Stanley straightened up from his crouching position.

"Do you think these will really work?" Roy asked, looking from his partner to the captain.

Captain Stanley shrugged and began to fold the map. "We'll find out soon enough. The powers that be are going to be discussing it at the next meeting and will decided how long a trial run to give them. Personally, I think it will be a great help."

Roy looked at Johnny, "What do you think, Junior? You're being awfully quiet on the subject."

Johnny pressed on his side then quickly made as if he were scratching it instead. "I don't see why it wouldn't work. We saw how good a job they did at the bridge. And I've been witness to those in Bear Canyon several more times since then."

"Speaking of Bear Canyon, Johnny. Did you join them as a volunteer?" Captain Stanley asked his junior paramedic.

Johnny rolled his eyes, making sure the captain did not see, and answered, "No, I explained to them why it wouldn't be a good idea for me to join. I think they understood. The only time they call for my help is medical, and only then if Jennifer and Gaylon aren't available to answer the call."

"Good. I was worried that you would join. I don't want one half of the best paramedic team in the county getting put out of commission because he got hurt working with the volunteer units, no matter how good his intentions!" Hank told him.

Johnny ducked his head without answering. He reached up and scratched at his side again.

"Something wrong with your side?" Hank asked.

"Uh, no, I just have a scratch that is itching a little. I've been clearing out brush from around the ranch and got a little scratch." Johnny said, turning a slight shade of pink.

"Why don't you take a look at it, Roy? Maybe there is some cream or something you can put on it for him."

"Sure thing, Cap," Roy said, grinning at Johnny. "Come on, Itchy, let's get something for that itch."

"Whatever you say, Scratchy!" Johnny said with an answering grin.

"You're both a couple of twits, if you ask me," their Captain said. "Now, out!"

Roy and Johnny laughed at their captain as they left his office. They were talking about the volunteer fire departments popping up around the county and, according to the captain, around the nation.

"Actually, volunteer groups have been around a long time. It's only recently that they have begun to get any notice. Did you know that in Las Angeles alone, there are over 400 volunteer groups? All the smaller towns in and around the county have at least one fire truck and one rescue truck, be it an ambulance or a First Response truck such as Bear Canyon has now," Johnny told his partner.

"I didn't know that. Guess I never really thought much about the smaller towns around here or elsewhere. I guess I just took it for granted that everyone has the same fire and rescue services as we do here," Roy said, thoughtfully. "Now, open your shirt and let me look at that cut on your side. It looked pretty red when I first saw it. No argument, now, Cap's orders!" Roy told is partner, who had started to protest.

The tones sounded. Johnny looked relieved at the reprieve. "Saved by the bell!" he said, jumping into the passenger side of the squad.

"STATION 51……..OFFICE FIRE…….3121 HOLLOYWOOD LANE…….CROSS STREET BONNIWVIEW…..TIME OUT 1945."

"Station 51…KMG365," Hank acknowledged.

The squad pulled out, followed closely by the engine. Johnny was looking at the map, trying to find the shortest route to the scene. "Take a left at this next light."

Roy slowed for the turn. He looked to his left before going into the intersection. He saw a small car headed towards them. It appeared to have slowed so Roy continued on. Suddenly the squad jerked and began to spin.

Behind the squad Captain Stanley and the men in the engine stared in surprise. Mike stomped the brakes and the men barreled from the engine. Mike and Marco headed for the small car while Hank and Chet went to the squad.

Roy sat in a daze, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He looked over at his partner, who was looking at him. "You okay?" they asked together.

"Roy? Johnny?" Captain Stanley peered into the window of the damaged squad. "You two hurt?"

"I, uh, no, I don't think so," Roy answered, voice shaking. "Johnny, you okay?"

"Y-y-yeah, I think so." He reached over and pressed his right side slightly and winced. Roy saw the movement and tried to reach over to his partner, but was stopped when his leg did not move from under the dash.

"My leg is trapped!" Roy said in surprise. Chet looked in the window then called over his shoulder to Hank, who had returned to the engine to call in the accident to head quarters. "Cap! Roy's leg is trapped, and I think Johnny is hurt!"

"I'm not hurt!" Johnny said as he tried to get his door to open. Marco appeared on the outside of the door and with a couple of yanks the door flew open, nearly spilling Johnny to the ground. "How's the driver of the other car?"

Marco shook his head, "He went through the windshield. He didn't have his seatbelt on."

Johnny grimaced at the news, then turned his attention to his partner who was still trapped in the squad. "Roy, you hurt anywhere?"

"No, my leg is just stuck on something under the dash. It's not hurt. How's your side? I saw you pressing on it."

"I think I might have bumped it a little hard on the door handle, nothing serious," Johnny told him. Suddenly he began to cough. He doubled over, holding on to his ribs as the coughing intensified.

"Johnny! Cap, Johnny needs help!" Roy called; frustrated that his leg was still trapped by an unknown something and he could not get to his partner to help him. "Hurry, Chet!" Roy urged his co-worker.

Johnny was sitting on the grass gasping for air. His face was a pale shade of gray and his breathing was labored. Marco had the oxygen from the squad and was putting the mask over Johnny's face. He kept a hand on the paramedic's back, offering support each time a cough wracked his body.

Roy felt his leg come free. Not waiting to be sure Chet was clear he clambered over the seat of the squad and was kneeling next to his gasping partner. Johnny looked up at Roy and tried to smile, but another coughing fit shook his body and he doubled over yet again.

"Marco, get the bio-phone and drug box," Roy ordered. He helped Johnny to the running board of the squad. "Hand me the BP cuff, Marco and get Rampart on the line." Roy wrapped the cuff around Johnny's arm. He pumped it up and listened as it deflated. He then took his pulse and respiration.

"Rampart, County 51!" Marco called in. "Rampart, County 5-1, do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear 51, go ahead," came Dixie's voice.

"Rampart, we have a male, twenty eight years old, victim of a MVA. BP is 90 over 60 Pulse is 70 and respiration's 18 and shallow. Patient is in extreme pain, Rampart. Patient has possible broken ribs, no other sign of injuries. Rampart, be advised, patient is Johnny Gage." Roy was getting an IV ready, sure that it would be called for any minute.

"51, start an IV D5W, TKO. Administer 2 mg of ms, IV. Take vitals again in two minutes and report." Dr. Brackett ordered.

"10-4, Rampart. IV D5W, 2mg ms, IV," Roy repeated.

"Oh man!" Johnny groaned. "Cap's gonna kill me if I have to take more time off!"

Roy looked at his partner with sympathy. He had a feeling that the injury this time was not from this particular accident, but refrained from saying anything. He deftly started the IV and waited the required time before taking another set of vitals and relaying them to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is County 51."

"Go ahead, 51," Brackett replied.

"Rampart, vitals have improved. BP is now 100 over 80, Pulse is 60 and respiration's 24," Roy relayed the information.

"10-4, 51. Retake vitals in five minutes. Transport immediately," Brackett ordered.

"10-4, Rampart. ETA 25 minutes," Roy said and placed the phone back into the box.

The ambulance pulled up as Roy hung up the bio-phone. Johnny was loaded onto the gurney and into the ambulance. He rolled his eyes, but remained silent all the way to Rampart. Roy watched with interest the emotions crossing his partner's face.

"Okay, spill it. What did you do to your side and when?" Roy finally said.

"I TOLD you what happened. All I did was cut down some trees and a rock flew up from the hole and smacked me in the side. I never even gave it a thought!" Johnny said emphatically.

"How hard did it hit you? It had to have been pretty hard since you have a huge bruise on your side and back!" Roy told him.

Johnny began to cough, he tried to double over, but the safety straps held him flat. Roy quickly released the straps and helped his friend sit up. Jeff, the ambulance attendant riding in the back with the two men, raised the head of the gurney so Johnny could sit up. His face began to turn gray as each breath he took became more ragged. Roy could hear his partner wheezing each time he drew a breath, only to begin coughing again.

He listened to Johnny's lungs carefully, but could not hear any rolls or other sounds that would suggest a blockage of the bronchial passage. He was puzzled at Johnny's apparent discomfort, and inability to breathe.

Johnny leaned back against the gurney and slowed his breathing. He wheezed a couple of more times then looked at Roy before saying, "I'm tired! All I want to do now is sleep!"

"You need to stay awake, Johnny!" Roy said, worried more and more. "Johnny!" Johnny lay still and quiet on the gurney. His eyes remained closed. Roy grabbed the bio-phone and contacted Rampart. "Rampart, this is County 51!"

"Go ahead, 51" Dixie said.

"Rampart, patient has lost consciousness. He is non-responsive to any pain stimulus!"

"What's your ETA, 51?" Dixie asked.

"Rampart, we have just turned in the drive," Roy said.

The ambulance stopped and the doors flew open. Dr. Brackett was waiting for them. He quickly assessed the situation while following the gurney into the treatment room.

Roy placed the IV bag on the pole then stepped back to give the emergency personnel room to work. He stood quietly by the door, confused about Johnny's symptoms. Nothing matched with what he knew. Dixie called the lab for tests to be run, and then x-ray. She noticed the silent paramedic and took pity on him.

"Come on, Roy, let's go to the lounge where you can wait in comfort," Dixie pulled him from the room.

"But, what's wrong? I didn't think he was hurt that bad!" Roy tried to resist her pull, but quickly gave in. Arguing with Dixie was always a losing battle. Dixie left him to his thoughts and a cup of coffee. She returned to the treatment room just as Dr. Brackett finished his initial examination. He sighed in frustration.

"Stay with him, Dix. I'll be back in a minute. I want to do some calling," Dr. Brackett said. His face twitched, showing how worried he was about Johnny.

Dixie stood by the treatment bed. She was watching the heart monitor when she heard Johnny moan and start to struggle against the covers. She reached out to him, laying her hand on his forehead. He was radiating heat. She put the thermometer under his arm. He calmed as her cool touch relieved some of the heat in his head. She pulled the thermometer from under his arm and read his temperature.

Dr. Brackett re-entered the room and saw Dixie looking at the thermometer. "What's his temperature, Dixie?"

"105.9°. He is getting restless. What do you think is the problem?" Dixie asked the doctor.

"I'll know for sure when the tests come back," Brackett said.

Roy walked through the doors of the treatment room, "Doc, could Johnny's fever be caused by whatever made that bruise on his side?"

"I saw the bruise, Roy. He came in several days ago with a friend of his that had gotten hurt while they were cutting brush from around his house…….." Brackett paused, a look of consternation coming over his face. "Roy, do you know what kind of brush they were cutting?"

"Mostly manzanita trees that were stunted. Why?" Roy asked.

"He complained of a rock hitting him in the ribs. I checked him out. Maybe I missed something….."Bracket mumbled to himself. He went to Johnny's still form and raised the sheet covering him. He peered at the dark bruise and humphed to himself. "Roy, help me roll him to his side. I want to get a better look at this bruise."

Roy and Dixie helped to roll Johnny over. Brackett peered closely at the wound and suddenly exclaimed, "There's a tiny hole here, and it feels like something is imbedded just under the skin. Dixie, get x-ray down here, let's see if this might be the cause of his fever!"

"Doc?" Roy asked.

"Manzanita has some pretty wicked thorns. If a person gets cut or scratched by one it can cause a mild irritation and a rash. But if Johnny has one imbedded under the skin, it could have worked its way further in and the irritation could start an infection.

"Dixie, have toxicology run a scan for any organic toxin. It could be along the lines of a spider bite."

Roy stood, looking perplexed. A tiny little thorn could be making a raging fever in his friend's body? It did not seem possible, but he knew sometimes even the smallest cuts could become infected and make a person deathly ill.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!" Roy said to himself. "You can't even do simple yard work without something going wrong!"

"He was scratching at his side all day. I caught him actually pressing on it a couple of times, but never gave it much thought. Then tonight, on this last run when we got hit, he started coughing and having breathing difficulties; you think could be because of a thorn?"

The x-ray technician entered the room. He looked to Dr. Brackett for orders. "I need a full set on his right side, front and back of the ribs. Get the films back to me stat!"

"Come on, you two, let's let the man do his job. Thanks, Hank," Dr. Brackett told the technician.

A nurse walked up to Dr. Brackett as they left the treatment room. She handed him a manila folder, "Here are the test results you asked for, Doctor," she told him. She smiled at Roy, then turned and left.

Dr. Brackett scanned the results. "Well, it isn't a virus. But he does have an infection started, and I'm betting we just found it!"

"Then it wasn't a rock he felt hit his side, it was a thorn imbedding itself," Roy stated. "Something so little to cause so much trouble."

"Get him started on 500 cc of penicillin, keep an eye on his vitals. Let me know when he starts to show improvement." Dr. Brackett eyeballed Roy, "You were in the same accident as Johnny? Were you hurt?"

"No, my leg was caught up under the dash, but I wasn't hurt. Not even a scratch," Roy answered.

"Why don't we check you out just to be on the safe side? I remember not too long ago a certain paramedic was hurt and 'forgot' to tell anyone." Dr. Brackett smiled to let him know there was no criticism intended, but his manner brooked no argument from the paramedic.

A few minutes later Dixie poked her head in the door of treatment room three, "Kel, the x-rays are here. How's Roy?" she smiled at him. He and Johnny were more special to her than any of the other paramedics in the program.

"I think he'll live. Have Carol come put a bandage on his leg. Seems he was hurt after all. I just put three stitches in his leg." He gave Roy an I-told-you-so look then followed Dixie from the room.

Dr. Brackett was studying the x-rays when Roy entered the room. Johnny was still lying on the treatment bed, unmoving. Sweat dotted his brows and upper lip. A young nurse carefully wiped his face dry then replaced the oxygen mask.

"I was right," Brackett muttered to himself. "There's an inch long thorn imbedded here above his third rib. It's started to fester. No wonder he has a fever."

"How will you get it out? It looks pretty deep," Roy said.

"I can probably get it out with some hemostats. It isn't too far in. Dixie, get a ………Oh, good woman!" Brackett said with a smile.

"Remember, I'm a mind reader!" Dixie told him with a twinkle in her eyes. Roy grinned at the two.

"Dixie, get a couple of orderlies in here to hold him. Get Carl Mason in here to do the anesthesia." Dr. Brackett was washing his hands in preparation of the minor surgery he was about to perform. Dixie motioned to Roy he would need to leave the room.

Roy saw Captain Stanley and the other men enter the emergency area. He joined them in the waiting room and gave them an update on Johnny's condition. He also informed his captain of the three stitches he had received in his own leg.

"I called in to HQ and had them stand down the Squad until a replacement could be brought in. I guess I'll need to replace you and Johnny for the rest of the shift?" Hank asked.

"I can finish out the shift, but Johnny will definitely need a replacement. How bad was the damage to the squad?" Roy asked.

"It is going to be out of commission for several weeks. The whole back end was caved in. The driver's side door is bent, and most of the compartment doors were jammed. They will probably have to junk the squad and get a new one. This poor little squad has seen one too many accidents, I think," Captain Stanley said. "Tell you what, Roy, since you won't be able to do any responses for the rest of the shift, why don't you just stay here and I'll have one of the guys bring your car by in the morning?"

"Okay, thanks, Cap. I'm going to call Joanne and let her know about Johnny. I'll see you in the morning," Roy said. He rubbed the back of his neck. Tiredness was catching up with him now that the rush of adrenaline was wearing off.

"You take care and keep us posted. Try and get some sleep," Captain Stanley told him, gently squeezing his senior paramedics shoulder.

"Sure thing, Cap," Roy replied. Roy rubbed his tired face. It was going to be a long night.

In the treatment room Dr. Brackett studied the x-ray once more before going to the now sedated paramedic. He gently probed the area he thought the thorn would be. "Okay, let's get this thing out."

Dixie handed him a scalpel. Dr. Brackett made a small incision in Johnny's side. He carefully moved the skin away from the cut and peered into the open wound. "I can see it. It isn't in very deep, just deep enough to cause a problem." He carefully reached in with the hemostats and grasped the thorn." With a gentle tug, and a small amount of wiggling, he worked the thorn out of Johnny's side. A large amount of infectious puss ran down Johnny's side. Dixie took a clean bandage liberally doused with D5W compound, and wiped the area clean.

"There, no problem at all," Dr. Brackett said to those in the room. "Now maybe we can get this cleared up and Johnny back on his feet."

"Poor Johnny," Dixie said, "He just doesn't have the world's greatest luck when it comes to minor injuries. Anyone else, and it probably wouldn't have caused a bit of trouble."

"Injuries of any kind, don't you mean?" Dr. Brackett said.

The wound was cleaned and a bandage was placed over it to protect it from any abrasions that might be caused by his clothing.

"Let's get him to a room so he can get some proper rest. He should start to respond to the antibiotics, now," Brackett told Dixie and the others in the room. "I'll go talk to Roy. If you need me, we'll be in the lounge."

Dixie nodded at him as she began to clear the area from the surgery. She gave the assisting nurse orders to get a room ready for Johnny. Once everyone was out of the room she stood next to her favorite paramedic and gently wiped his brow free of sweat.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, not expecting an answer, but jumping in pleased surprise when he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"If I follow you home, will you keep me?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know if I could afford you!" she laughed softly at him. "You sure keep us on our toes around here!"

"Gotta keep life interesting for you, or you'll get bored!" he replied, still drowsy from the anesthesia.

"You just get some rest, baby doe eyes," she scolded him. "I'll be back in a minute with your partner. He hasn't left this room except when I made him."

"How is he? Was he hurt?" Johnny frowned as he tried to concentrate on what Dixie was saying.

"Just relax. I'll have him here in a minute and you can see for yourself," she told him.

Roy stood by his partner's bed. He watched as Johnny's breathing became more deep and rhythmic. His fever had started to fall shortly after the thorn had been removed and the infection cleaned out of the wound. Roy pulled a chair over and sat beside his friend's side. He reached out and took Johnny's hand in his, feeling the more normal warmth returning and the grayness leaving his friend's face. " Junior, life sure isn't boring with you around. Ever since you came into our lives we have been trying to keep up with you and all that energy you seem to generate each time we see you. Where does it all come from? You have such innocence about you! Maybe that's why you make such a good target for the Phantom. You take people at face value. You never hold a grudge. You're always ready to lend a helping hand, comfort an injured child, or other victim. Yet, when it comes to yourself, you never ask for help, or sympathy. You won't let on how bad you hurt, or if your feelings have been wounded. You may sulk, or pout like a kid, but you bounce back so fast! You flutter from one subject to another like a butterfly. Why can't you settle for a while and relax, enjoy the view.

"What are you looking for? What has happened in your life to make you so selfless? What questions do you want answered? Where are you going, and how will you know when you get there?"

Roy let his head drop on the edge of the bed. Sleep took him down into a dreamless darkness where only soft velvet touched his mind. How long he slept, he did not know, but a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him brought him to just enough awareness to know he was being walked to someplace where he could stretch out and sleep more comfortably. Several hours later, Roy awakened. A nurse had come into the room to take Johnny's vitals, and to check on Roy, too. She smiled at him when she saw he was awake. She motioned for him to go back to sleep and left the room.

Roy felt a feather light kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes and met those of his wife, Joanne. She whispered in his ear, "Good morning, sleepy-head. How are you feeling?"

"Hey," he answered her. "I'm feeling fine. Guess I was more tired than I thought. How'd you know I was here? I never got around to calling you."

"Hank called from the station. He said you might not call. He said you and Johnny were in an accident and that Johnny and you were hurt, but not seriously," she glanced at her husband's supine form. "I don't see any bandages on you, so he must have told me the truth!" Her eyes showed relief that the Captain had not played down any injuries to her husband. "How's Johnny? Hank didn't say much about his injuries, other than he had a thorn in his side. What did he mean by that?"

Roy chuckled, "Well, it can be taken several different ways, actually. He and a neighbor were cutting brush from around his place one day last week. His neighbor was hurt by some of the thorns in the brush and Johnny brought him in.

"Johnny had told Dr. Brackett he had been hit by a rock that had flown up from the ground during one of their bush removals and had a bruise on his side. Last night when we were hit, I guess Johnny was jarred enough that the 'bruise' let itself be known in a most unusual fashion."

"Oh?" Joanne said, " How's that?"

"He had a fever of 105, trouble breathing, and he couldn't sit up. At first Dr. Brackett thought he had some sort of virus, but when we got to talking about it, I remembered the bruise on his side and asked if it might be more than a bruise. The doc checked it out and found a thorn from a manzanita bush imbedded in his side just above the third rib."

"Oh, my! How awful! Poor Johnny! He'll recover now that the thorn is out?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but I bet he doesn't do any more brush cutting for a while."

"Wanna bet?" came a still groggy voice from the other bed in the room. "I still have to clear out from around the barn. Then we have to do Red's place. I promised I'd help him if he helped me."

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you, Junior! Isn't one thorn enough?" Roy asked.

"I'll just have to be more careful next time," Johnny replied. "Man, I'm starved, where's breakfast?" Suddenly Johnny remembered the accident from the previous night. "You hurt, Roy? I never even got to ask!"

"I have three stitches in my leg from where it was trapped under the dash, other than that, I wasn't hurt. How are you feeling this morning?" Roy asked his partner.

"Well, my side doesn't hurt any more. And I'm hungry!" Johnny complained.

"Doesn't that stomach of yours ever sleep?" Joanne asked, laughing at her husband's best friend. "I swear, Johnny Gage, you could eat a whole cow in one sitting and ask for more!"

"Hey, I didn't eat much yesterday! I'm a growing boy! I gotta eat!" Johnny turned his big brown eyes in Joanne's direction. "Would you see if we could get some food before I starve to death? Pleeeeeease!" he begged. Roy and Joanne laughed at Johnny's antics.

Dixie walked in on the laughter and smiled at all three of them. "Well, I see our star patient and his friend are finally awake. Is anyone hungry?"

"YES!" Johnny said before Roy could answer. "I'm starving!"

"I see you're feeling better this morning. I wasn't sure if you would make it through the night. How do you do it?" Dixie asked.

"Do what?" Johnny asked, innocently. He looked at Roy, not certain what Dixie was talking about. "All I did was uhhhh...Roy, what did I do?"

"I don't think it really matters, now. You're bouncing back so fast I'd swear you were never sick to begin with."

"I was sick?" Johnny asked, surprised. "I thought we were in an accident. How was I sick?"

"You remember that bruise on your side?" Roy asked.

Johnny nodded and felt the bandage that was there, "Yeah, what about it?"

Dixie took up the narrative. "That bruise wasn't caused by any rock. It was a thorn about this long," she measured out a size for Johnny to see, "Dr. Brackett had to take it out. It was infected and caused you to have a nasty fever."

"Oh. So that's why it kept hurting!" Johnny exclaimed, giving Dixie and the others one of his lopsided grins. "Well, you can't blame me for this one!"

"Oh!" Dixie said, raising her eyebrows, "and why not?"

"I asked Dr. Brackett to take a look at it and he said it would be okay. For once I did right, and I still paid the price!" No one said a word. Johnny was right, after all.

Captain Stanley looked into the room. Johnny looked up and waved his captain in. "Hey, Cap! What's up?"

"Just stopping in to see how you're doing," Hank said.

"I'm fine now. Doc says I'll be going home later this afternoon. I'll be back on the job next shift!"

"Great news! I was going to ask if I needed to call in a replacement for you," his captain said.

"Nah, it takes more than a thorn to keep me down for long, Cap," Johnny said. "I can't believe I got sick just because of a thorn in my side!"

"Well, Johnny, at least you were able to get rid of your thorn. Seems I have five thorns I have to deal with every shift, two of which are quite painful sometimes!" Hank's eyes twinkled with mischief and a grin spread across his face. "I'll see you next shift, okay? Oh, and between now and then, no more cutting down or moving brush. Call in an expert if you need too, but I'm ordering you NOT to do it yourself!"

"Uh, sure, Cap," Johnny said, uncertain how serious his captain really was. As his captain left the room, what he said earlier dawned on him. "I'm not a thorn in anybody's side!"

The door swooshed closed. From the hallway came the sound of a deep laugh. Captain Stanley left the hospital in a better frame of mind knowing that his crew would be complete next shift.

Special THANKS go to my long time friend Tina K. for helping out with the angst portion of this story. THANKS to Cathy K. for being my reader once again!

32


End file.
